


Three Deadly Sins

by blue_pointer



Series: A Study in Gold [22]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Arcane texting, Busted, Canon Timeline, Don't copy to another site, Episode: c01e058 A Cycle of Vengeance, Episode: c01e059 The Feywild, Feywild Arc (Critical Role), Goodbyes, M/M, Metallic Dragon!Gilmore, Morning After, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, POV Shaun Gilmore, Peeping, Playing Hooky, Smut, Stress Baking, The Feywild, Vax'ildan x Gilmore, Vaxmore, Worry, pov Artagan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:40:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28302483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_pointer/pseuds/blue_pointer
Summary: Gilmore wears many hats, holding things together in Whitestone by day and entertaining Vax and Garmelie in the Feywild by night.
Relationships: Cassandra de Rolo/Sherri, Shaun Gilmore & Sherri, Shaun Gilmore/Vax'ildan
Series: A Study in Gold [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906693
Comments: 8
Kudos: 15





	1. Sloth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Gilmore surprises Cassandra, says goodbye to Vox Machina, and gets out of mage duty to relax at home.

Gilmore returned Vax to the castle before dawn. He really was having trouble walking--something that made Gilmore smile--so Teleport was appreciated. Gilmore finally had Cassandra’s cloak ready, after working on it for most of the evening previous. He’d promised to deliver it to her last night, so Gilmore felt obligated to Cassandra to bring it to her before dawn. 

But first, he tucked Vax into bed. “Can I take off my tail now?” he asked Gilmore.

“No,” Gilmore told him with a chuckle, kissing him goodnight. 

Vax whimpered into the kiss. “But I don’t like it!”

“I know, my love.” Gilmore stroked his cheek. “But you were _very_ bad.”

“But when can I take it out?” 

Gilmore kissed him again, enjoying Vax’ildan’s discomfort. “If you’re very good and you leave it in until it’s time for you to go, then you may remove it. But not before. I’ll be watching.”

Vax shivered slightly. “Watch me, daddy.”

“I will,” Gilmore reassured him, kissing Vax again. 

“Love you,” Vax said, his eyes shutting of their own accord. He’d barely slept in the last 48 hours. 

Gilmore kissed his throat. “And I love you, wretched child.” He stood and prepared to leave. 

“Gilmore?” Vax called out. 

“Mm?” Gilmore glanced back at the bed, where Vax was holding his arms out. 

“Hold me while I fall asleep?” 

Gilmore sighed, smiling regretfully. “I can’t.” He returned to the bed to smooth Vax’ildan’s hair back. “I have things to do, dearest. Be a good boy, and maybe I will next time.” He kissed Vax on the forehead. 

“Next time?” Vax whined. “When’s next time?” 

“That’s up to you,” Gilmore told him. “Sleep now, sweet.” He closed the door behind him, as Vax threw an overtired tantrum, punching his pillow. He would be asleep in minutes. 

It was early, and Gilmore wasn’t sure of the best way to get the cloak and gloves to Cassandra. He hated to leave them somewhere for her, but it was so late, that might be his only choice. It didn’t feel right to seek her either in her bedroom or her resting place, so Gilmore made his way downstairs to the study. He knocked before entering, just in case she was in. 

“J-just a moment!” he heard her call from inside, followed by the sounds of frantic movement. “Who is it, please? It’s very late!” 

“Er...it’s just me, Cassie. It’s Gilmore. Apologies for dropping by so late.”

“Gilmore! Well...um...okay...alright. Come in!” she called, after a minute or two. 

He opened the door and glanced around, trying not to be obvious about it. Two glasses on the table. Blankets balled up on the couch. Four pairs of shoes. “My apologies for coming in past the deadline I gave you,” he said. Cassandra sat behind the desk, her hair a halo of disarray. She seemed to be in her nightdress, and her porcelain cheeks had blotches of pink. “Pardon the intrusion,” Gilmore said, walking over to place the cloak and gloves on her desk. “I’ve heard Vox Machina will be leaving us again today, and I thought you’d want to see them off.”

“Yes.” She smiled, distracted. “Thank you.” Cassandra tried in vain to smooth her disheveled hair. 

“Well. I’ll leave you to it, then,” Gilmore said, smiling at the spectacles that rested in front of her on the ink blotter. 

“Thank you again, Gilmore. I apologize that I’m not in a state to receive you just now...”

“Think nothing of it,” Gilmore told her, glancing back with one hand on the door knob. “Good night, my dear.” He let himself out. “Good night, Sherri!” he called out, shutting the door behind him. 

“G-good night, Master Gilmore!” came the embarrassed reply from under the desk. He walked home, smiling. 

*

Much later that morning, Gilmore rose and prepared for the heroes’ big send-off. He donned his new purple and gold robes and experimented with his hair, trying to think of the most striking look, in case he and Vax were not able to communicate while he was in the Feywild, which was a distinct possibility. The only advantage was that time often moved so fast in the Feywild, it was unlikely--no matter how long they spent there--that Vox Machina would be gone for more than a day or two. 

Finally, Gilmore settled on a loose braid for his braids, with extra ribbons, gold thread, and a strand of pearls woven throughout. A bit fancy, perhaps, but if Vax was to only see him once for the entire week, Gilmore wanted to leave a lasting impression. 

He came out of his room to find Sherri waiting in the hall. “Master Gilmore,” she looked up as he closed the door behind him. 

“Yes, my dear? Good morning, by the way. I hope you enjoyed a pleasant evening,” he smiled, knowingly.

“Yes, good morning.” Sherri blushed. “Sir, I just wanted to apologize for not coming home last night.” 

“Now, there’s no need to apologize for that,” Gilmore said. “You’re a grown woman. If you choose not to come home at night, that’s your prerogative.”

“Oh. Well...yes.” Sherri said, nodding awkwardly. “I just meant to tell you...I did try to come home, only...well, Sir. I think it’s only fair to tell you...some things can be seen from the street.”

“Oh?” Gilmore tried not to smile. Exhibition hadn’t been the goal, but he was not averse to it. “But how awkward for you, my dear.” Gilmore hid his amusement. “I did not mean to traumatize you.” 

“Oh no.” Sherri shook her head. “I just--knew you needed your privacy, so I went back to the castle...” 

“I’m sorry.” Gilmore frowned. “Perhaps you need a separate entrance for your room. That way you can come and go without worrying about what’s transpiring in the rest of the house.”

“Maybe.” She nodded. “Or maybe I just need to cast another Teleportation Circle and go in and out that way. I could use the practice.” Sherri looked up at him.

“Certainly. Do you have the materials you need?” 

“I...I think so.” She seemed to consider. 

“Well, if not, feel free to take what you need from my workroom. You know you can help yourself any time.”

“Thank you, Sir.” She bowed her head a little. “I try not to take advantage…”

Gilmore smiled. “Sherri, darling.” He put his arm around her shoulders. “You’re my apprentice. It’s my job to provide you with the tools you need to learn.”

“Thank you, master.” He ghosted one hand over her frizzy curls. More moisture. Why did no one here know how to properly care for curly hair? 

“Vox Machina leaves today, so I’m going to see them off. Why don’t you take the morning to catch up on your sleep, my dear?” he suggested.

“Thank you, Master Gilmore,” Sherri said, giving him an unexpected hug. “I think I will.” 

He patted her back. “Rest well, dear.”

“Don’t be too sad this time,” she told him, stepping back. “When they leave, I mean.” 

Gilmore bowed his head. “I shall do my best.” 

*

All three mages stood just outside Whitestone Castle, waiting to see Vox Machina off. The adventurers had stayed only two nights and one day this time, and even that only because Vax had taken ill from the demon’s curse. Gilmore sighed inwardly. They’d had so little time together. At least they’d made the most of last night. Gilmore smirked to see Vax’ildan limping slightly as Vox Machina walked out the castle gates toward them. 

He kept a close eye on Cassandra to make certain his enchantment on her cloak was holding up. No one seemed to mind that her cowl was up; it was chilly out. Gilmore watched her say goodbye to her brother. She seemed in quite a good mood. Once Cassandra in her official capacity as ruler of Whitestone had commanded Vox Machina to come back safe and wished them good luck, she walked back into the castle. Percy teased her as she went, and it made Gilmore smile to see a genuine brother-sister interaction between them for once. Then Pike told them she loved them one last time, and followed Cassandra inside before things got too emotional. Gilmore was surprised. He had not known she would be staying behind. Having already said her goodbyes, Allura nodded to Gilmore, and she and Eskil walked into the castle behind Pike. 

That left him alone with Vox Machina. Apparently it fell to Gilmore to make the official farewell, because of course it did. As it should. “I have no words,” he said, looking them all over. Vex’ahlia, with her armor spit-shined to perfection. Percy, excited beyond belief that he would finally be visiting the realm he’d only read about. Vax, trying to look stoic but secretly making eyes at Gilmore. What wonders a good punishment could do. Scanlan looked like he hadn’t slept in days. Grog, eager to go out and fight the world. And Keyleth, who managed to look confident and nervous both at once. 

“Sorry about forgetting the hug last time,” Gilmore told Vex’ahlia, still feeling a bit bad after she’d reminded him last night. “It wasn’t my intent.”

She laughed, her voice like a bell. “Totally fine, dear.”

“You all look fabulous,” Gilmore told them. “If you find anything really amazing that you don’t need--” Snowball’s chance in hell, Gilmore knew. “I’m trying to build up my stock again. I kind of lost two shops in the same month.” It had been the same week, in fact, but who was counting? 

“Are you building up another shop?” Vex’ahlia asked, excited. 

“Well, I mean, eventually.” Not soon, given that they still had a world order magnitude threat to deal with. “You’ve got to have long-term plans, my dear.” 

She offered to promote his brand. But what really was there to promote at this point? Gilmore’s Glorious Ability to fuck Vax hard? He’d rather keep that under wraps, at least for now. It seemed a lost cause, but free marketing never hurt.

“Please,” he told Vex, “I’m far beyond the adventuring business, and income’s been kind of stale for a while.” Dying and moving across the continent tended to do that. “But stay safe. Be careful. It’s weird out there. Very, very weird out there,” he warned.

“So true,” Percy said, clearly having no idea what Gilmore was talking about. It reminded him of Vex’ahlia’s Percy impression two nights ago, and Gilmore had to swallow a chuckle. 

“Thank you, Gilmore,” Keyleth said, as semi-official leader of the group. He winked at her. 

Grog turned to his companions. “Should we...since they’re all smart and stuff...ask them anything in particular about the Feywild?” He was somewhat adorable. And getting smarter by the day. 

Keyleth asked Gilmore for any last words of wisdom. But he’d already given them. “It’s **weird** out there,” he emphasized it for them this time. “Take everything with caution. Trust nothing. Keep your eyes open. And for the love of god, absolve yourselves of any preconceptions.” Gilmore looked at Percy when he said that bit. 

And last, but not least, he turned to his darling boy. Not caring this time if Vax was embarrassed or not, Gilmore walked straight over to him and kissed him on the cheek. “Fly high, my bird.” He turned and walked back into the castle before Vax could protest, or his friends could tease him. 

“See? That wasn’t so hard, was it?” he heard Percival asking Keyleth as he walked away. What did that mean? Had she told Percival about their arrangement? My, the seven of them really didn’t have secrets from one another, did they? That, or Percival and Keyleth were even closer than Gilmore had thought. 

Inside the castle, Allura and Eskil looked to him expectantly. “Well?” the Realmseer said. “Shall we get on with it?” 

“Actually,” Gilmore said. “I’m rather tired, after last night. And I owe Jarett an enchantment. Would either of you mind? If we put it off for one more day?” 

Allura looked to Eskil, who looked grumpy, as usual. “I think the sooner we do it, the better,” she said. “But if you need one more day…”

“Love you!” Gilmore said, turning and walking away before they could change their minds. Knowing what they had in store, Gilmore was quite happy to postpone the casting for as long as he could. 

He caught up to Cassandra and made sure he had her permission before letting himself into the armory. Gilmore picked out the most ornate heavy crossbow he could find and took it back home. After a short nap, he spent the rest of the day enchanting it. He’d promised Jarett to replace the one he’d lost, after all. 

When it was time for dinner, Gilmore set it aside in his workroom, where Jarett would not find it--he wanted it to be a surprise. The first enchantment was almost complete, but Gilmore wanted to do more with it. He just wasn’t certain what yet. Well, it would come to him. Gilmore went downstairs to make flatbread. None of the bakers in Whitestone seemed to know what barbari was, and working with his hands helped Gilmore think.


	2. Lust and Avarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gilmore rushes to the Feywild when he finds out Vax made a deal with a feyrie.

It was late that evening when Gilmore completed the enchantment on the crossbow. He was looking at it, considering having some custom design work added, or perhaps an inscription, when he turned his head, feeling Vax invoke his name. Gilmore withdrew the arcane parchment from his sleeve, and scried on his darling boy, finding him in his bedroom within the mansion.

“Gilmore...I don’t like it here.” 

_What’s happened?_ he wrote. Gilmore was having a hard time seeing Vax. Blast the Feywild and its bad reception.

“Everything’s weird, and things keep going wrong.”

 _How do you mean?_ Gilmore could see him now, lying on his bed with all of his clothes on. That was somewhat disappointing. _Is everyone alright?_

“We’re fine...now. But Percival was blind for a while. He told Keyleth not to pick that daisy...” 

Gilmore sighed. Did the girl have no sense? _What about your sister? How is she?_

“She’s good,” Vax said, crossing his legs at the knee. It made the leather of his breeches tighten across his glutes, which Gilmore paused to admire. “She’s probably been doing the best of all of us. She caught a little feyrie that had been following us. No one else managed to see him, but she did.”

 _I see._ Gilmore hesitated to ask. It was probably nothing. No doubt they’d used their common sense to deal with the situation. But who was he kidding? This was Vox Machina. Their common sense could be measured in thimbles. _Why was it following you? Did you ever find out?_

“Oh, that’s the funny part,” Vax said. “It was drawing dirty pictures of us.” 

_I beg your pardon._ Trying to capture their image? To what end?

“Well, it had a sketch book, and it was drawing us naked, looking stupid, and playing in shit; that kind of thing.” 

_What?_ Gilmore would never understand how ancient creatures could find such vulgarity amusing. But it tracked.

Vax shrugged. “It was ridiculous, but I laughed. Scanlan wanted to hire him as our official documenter.” 

_I imagine he did. Well. I’m glad that was all. I’d hate to think you were being followed by something dangerous._ Though silly and dangerous were not mutually exclusive. Also, just because this feyrie artist had been harmless, that did not mean there was not some other, more sinister thing tracking their progress through the Feywild. 

“Yes, we’ve made friends, but I don’t trust him.” 

_That’s wise of you,_ Gilmore wrote. And a rare bit of good sense for his Vax. Perhaps he was learning. Gilmore bit his lip, wondering if it would be worth a quick trip to the Feywild to get some ass today. They’d been together less than 24 hours ago, but there was no telling when Allura and Eskil would insist the barrier over the town be cast, and then Gilmore would not be able to visit again. 

“That’s why I’m sleeping in my armor,” Vax said. “Percy locked him in a room downstairs, and Scanlan posted guards, but he’s admitted to us that he’s a thief, and I remember what you said--”

 _Wait. There’s a fey in there_ **_with_ ** _you? You invited it in?_ Why did Gilmore even bother warning them? They clearly had not listened to a word he’d said. 

“Well. We had to keep an eye on him so he wouldn’t run away and break our deal.”

 _You made a--_ Gilmore nearly lost it. _Vax’ildan, why on earth would you make a_ **_deal_ ** _with a fey creature?_

“Ohh, you sound angry.” Vax rolled over onto his stomach. “Are you going to come punish me, daddy?” 

The arcane burst was more of an explosion this time as Gilmore appeared in Vax’ildan’s room. “Vax, this is serious.” Gilmore ran a hand over his braids, trying in vain to calm down. 

“Ooo, you are.” Vax grinned, wiggling his backside. “Can I have the switch this time?” 

Gilmore did his best not to get distracted. “Tell me precisely what deal you made with it.” He rubbed his forehead, trying to hold off a migraine. “Please.” 

Vax thought about it, still wiggling that cute backside, tempting. “We asked if it could guide us to the cancer tree swamp, and it said we would have to steal a couple of things for it in exchange.” 

_Oh no._ “What things?” 

Vax shrugged. “It said it would tell us later.” 

Gilmore resisted the urge to facepalm. “My darling. That could be anything. A royal crown, a person, even something you could die from touching...” 

Vax seemed to consider this. “Well, then I guess we’re fucked. It cast some kind of magic on me and Vex when we shook its hand.” 

“You shook its hand!?” Gilmore had to sit down. He was having a moment. He reached for the dresser to steady himself. 

“Should we not have done that?” 

Gilmore breathed deeply. “Dearest. I don’t know if you’d stopped to consider, but your Deathwalker’s Ward armor is not the most precious thing which you possess.” 

“What is it?” Vax asked with a lopsided smile, reaching for Gilmore’s hand. “Your heart?”

“How amusing.” Gilmore was feeling prickly. That was not a funny thing to say, all told, and the fact Vax could joke about it showed he took it for granted. 

“He’s just a little faun. It’s not like he’s a demon or something,” Vax said.

“That’s true,” Gilmore said. “Fey are much worse.” 

“Worse?” Now Vax began to look worried. 

“Yes,” Gilmore said. “Demons are predictable. The only predictable thing about fey is that they are **not** predictable.” 

“So should we cancel the deal? Call it all off?” 

Gilmore shook his head. “You won’t be able to break such an agreement unless it allows you to--and you won’t change its mind with intimidation,” he warned. Gilmore could see that was precisely where Vax’ildan’s mind had gone, and now Vax looked a little disappointed. 

“Can you fix it?” Vax asked, giving him doe eyes. Gilmore really should have seen this coming. He sighed. It wasn’t as though he was going to let some damned goblin take his Vax’ildan’s soul. 

Gilmore sat down at the edge of the bed, reaching to squeeze one of Vax’s buttocks almost without thinking. Vax immediately pushed back against the pressure of his hand. “What are you thinking of?” Gilmore asked, arching an eyebrow.

“I could ask you the same thing,” Vax said, with an impish grin. 

“Come here, you awful thing.” Gilmore was still worried about this deal they’d made with a fey creature, but it was nice to know Vax desired him again. 

Vax wasted no time climbing across the mattress and straddling Gilmore’s lap for a kiss. “Wait, you were asking me something,” Gilmore said. “Don’t distract me.” 

“Alright,” Vax said, draping across him and sliding his hands over the brocade silk of Gilmore’s robe, greedy. 

“Vax’ildan.” It was distracting. 

“Hmm?” Vax’s lips were already pressed against Gilmore’s throat. 

“I need to make certain that little creature didn’t put a spell on you.” Oh gods, it had been less than a day since they’d been together, but somehow that was still too long.

“Alright,” Vax said, hardly caring. “Go ahead, I can wait.” But he proved that he couldn’t wait by starting to unbutton Gilmore’s robe. 

Gilmore put both hands on Vax’ildan’s behind and closed his eyes, trying to focus. “I thought we were going to wait,” Vax whispered, arching his back suggestively. He really was very distracting. Vax went back to kissing Gilmore’s neck, the long fall of his hair brushing against Gilmore’s open collar. 

He could tell he was not going to be able to concentrate until they’d gotten at least round one over with. So Gilmore reached down and unlaced Vax’ildan’s breeches, sliding fingers in to grip and stroke him. Vax gasped, shivering. 

“Are you sure about this?” he asked, thrusting into Gilmore's fist in a way that showed _he_ was quite sure what he wanted. 

“I can tell you’re not going to let me concentrate until you come,” Gilmore said. “So let’s get right on that, shall we?” 

“But I want more,” Vax whimpered, hips rocking.

“What do you want?” Gilmore asked, kissing him slowly, teasing. 

“I want to fuck you,” Vax whispered, feeling bold. 

“Is that so?” Gilmore’s eyebrow rose. 

Vax nodded. “I told you what I was going to do to you that night...the night--”

“I remember,” Gilmore said, raising a hand to touch his cheek. But he hadn’t been planning on holding Vax to it, considering the circumstances. 

“I want to,” Vax whispered, biting one of Gilmore’s gold hoop earrings and tugging gently. 

“Alright.” Gilmore lay back. He fanned his braids out beneath him, doing his best to look ravishing. 

“You look good,” Vax said, eagerly opening Gilmore’s robe to reveal him in all his glory. 

“How do you want me?” Gilmore asked. 

“Want to taste you,” Vax said, arching down to nibble and lick his cock. 

“Is that what you promised?” Gilmore asked, playing idly with Vax’ildan’s long hair.

“No.” Vax’ildan looked up, eyes narrowing. “Maybe you should be on your knees.” 

Gilmore smirked. “Maybe I should.” He kissed Vax one last time before slipping out of his robe and tucking it carefully out of the splash zone. Then he assumed the position, glancing back over his shoulder at Vax. “Well? 

Vax reached up to carefully brush Gilmore’s braids out of the way. He knew better than to pull on them the way Gilmore did with his hair. Then Vax gripped Gilmore’s cheeks, spreading him and following through with the threat he’d made two days ago. Gilmore gasped and groaned, unprepared for just how enthusiastic Vax was about making good on his threat. It was quite the onslaught. 

“That’s better,” Vax said, playfully pinching one plush brown cheek. 

Gilmore sighed, pleased, stretching forward in a modified child’s pose, enjoying the attention. When Vax reached down to grip and stroke Gilmore’s shaft, his eyes closed, blissfully. 

“I can’t--” Gilmore heard Vax gasp behind him. “I’m sorry.” Then an enthusiastic cock was nudging his rear chamber, and Gilmore reached back with oil-slick fingers to make things easier for both of them. “Oh fuck!” Vax gasped, as Gilmore stroked and teased his throbbing erection. 

Then Vax was thrusting in, unable to wait, making those cute little noises Vax made when he was over-excited. He kept one hand on Gilmore’s cock, making sure they would both get what they needed. “Oh gods,” Vax groaned. “You feel so good...god, your cock is so big...just touching it gets me off...fuck!” His thrusts increased, and his hand on Gilmore’s shaft began to move erratically. 

Sensing Vax was close, Gilmore bore down on him, arching his back so that his ass pushed against Vax’ildan’s bony hips. “Oh god...oh god...oh god!” At the last moment, Vax pulled out to spill hot cream across Gilmore’s dark umber skin. “Oh, that’s…” Vax clutched Gilmore’s ass, squeezing it and rubbing his come into Gilmore’s skin as if it were lotion. 

“Having fun back there?” Gilmore asked, glancing back at him.

“I’m not done with you,” Vax growled, annoyed that Gilmore hadn’t come yet. 

“I should hope not,” Gilmore smirked. 

“Why don’t you shut up and sit on my face?” Vax said, sliding between Gilmore’s knees and pulling him down. Gilmore rolled his hips, fucking his mouth while Vax’ildan’s nimble fingers moved inside him. It was a technique Vax had learned well, and in very little time, Gilmore was coming down his throat. He pulled off and rolled over, not wanting to crush Vax in his excitement. 

“You taste good,” Vax said, wiping the corner of his mouth with his thumb. 

“Dirty boy,” Gilmore told him affectionately, pulling Vax to him so that he could kiss his forehead. 

“Only for you, daddy,” Vax said, kissing and biting Gilmore’s neck. 

“You’re terrible.” Gilmore laughed softly. 

“Maybe.” Vax lay back, the tangled mess of his hair beneath him. 

“You’re wearing far too many clothes,” Gilmore said, reaching out to unbuckle Vax’ildan’s armor. 

“You like me in leather,” Vax said with a sultry look. 

Gilmore rolled his eyes affectionately. “ **You** like leather against your bare skin. I personally prefer you stark nude.” 

“I like being yours,” Vax said, stretching.

Gilmore stopped taking off his armor and looked down at Vax. “Are you mine, then?” He cupped Vax’ildan’s face. 

“When we’re here, alone. Yes,” Vax said. Gilmore didn’t like that answer. But he didn’t hate it, either. 

“Perhaps I should chain you to the wall,” Gilmore said, thoughtfully. “Then you would have to be mine, always.” 

Vax giggled, far too excited by the idea. He rolled over to put arms around Gilmore and kiss him. “You delightful masochist,” Gilmore chided gently. 

“My favourite sadist.” Vax smiled up at him, his eyes sparkling mischievously. Gilmore kissed him, because he had to. 

The two of them completely forgot why Gilmore had come to the mansion to begin with, and spent the evening entertaining one another in the way that they had become accustomed to. But Gilmore felt, if there were another curse on Vax, or some dangerous spell had been placed on him, he would have noticed. 

*

The secret passages led everywhere. They hadn’t thought he could find them? Or slip past conjured servitors? Humans were so delightfully stupid. And gnomes. And half elves (though they were by far the most attractive of all the mortals here). That big gray one, though, he was smarter than the others gave him credit for. 

And speaking of attractive half elves, Artagan heard something very interesting going on down one hall, so he strolled toward the sounds. Conveniently, there were observation points in the wall. He would have preferred to devise his own--property damage was a hobby second only to thievery--but then he might have missed another moment of the show going on inside this room. 

Oh. That was...more of the half elf than he’d guessed he would see today. No complaints. And what was that bronze vision with whom he was delightfully engaged? Artagan’s eyes widened. A dragon. A real dragon! He hadn’t seen one in hundreds of years, at least. He needed it. It was so shiny. And handsome, too. 

How had that stupid half elf come to possess a dragon? Well, now Artagan knew what he would ask if the visitors broke their bargain. And, if they did not, there would be some other bargain in the future. Mortals who entered into bargains with him so easily the first time would be duped again. And then the dragon would be his. 

He watched, intrigued by what they were doing. Had the dragon been trained to do that? Would the dragon allow Artagan to do that, too? He sketched, imagining the fun they could have together. Well, why not? Artagan supposed, if one were going to engage in such entertainments, they may as well be with a dragon. He’d had nearly ever other race, including some that no longer existed.

Artagan began to compose a rhyme about a clever fellow who took a dragon to wife. And as he watched the two in the next room, his rhyme became more and more bawdy. As ever, he was very pleased with himself.


End file.
